


Day Nine: Against a Wall

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Strength Kink, Top Castiel, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll change in the morning, he thinks to himself, tells himself he deserves to just sleep after that hard of a hunt. <br/>"Hello, Sam." He groans into his pillow.<br/>"Not a good time, Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nine: Against a Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

There's something about Castiel's unbridled strength that gets Sam from zero to one thousand in about a second. 

And he's constantly flaunting it too, with just the wave of his hand he can make Sam fall down on his knees, pinned to the wall. During hunts it's the hardest. Castiel kills things so easily, and Sam really _should not_ be turned on by how Castiel looks him right in the eye before he breaks their neck, snaps his fingers and suddenly they're gone.

It makes a sound pass his lips that Dean gives him grief over, teases him about. He'd be pissed if it weren't for the fact that he's unashamed of his reaction to his boyfriend.

Dean and him get back late from a hunt one night, and he's tired. His bones hurt, his joints ache, his muscles scream their protests, and it makes him groan in pain just stepping out of the car.

He finds his way into his room, and he throws himself down onto his bed. It's heaven. Literal heaven. The sheets are still clean, fresh smelling and soft. He sinks further down into them, lets his body relax. His fingers pull at the sheets absently, and he sighs happily, almost asleep already. He'll change in the morning, he thinks to himself, tells himself he deserves to just sleep after that hard of a hunt.

"Hello, Sam." He groans into his pillow.

"Not a good time, Cas." He rasps, voice husky. 

"I think it's the perfect time." Castiel's voice gets deeper, and Sam's cock starts to thicken against his will.

"I'm so beat, Cas, please just let me sleep."

"I'll do all the work, you just have to sit back and enjoy it." That . . . actually sounds pretty good to Sam, and he hums his approval. Turning his head, he can see Cas is already stripped of his clothes. He opening stares, looking Castiel up and down.

His bones seem accentuated in this light, little shadows where the pits they make in his skin are. There's stubble on his cheeks, and Sam's excited to feel that wherever Castiel decides is best.

"Stand up, Sam." Sam purposefully flops back down onto his mattress, and Castiel rolls his eyes. 

One moment he's laying down, clothed, and in the next, he's on the wall, pinned by Castiel, totally naked.

Sam tries to catch his breath, but it's not working. His heart keeps pounding as Castiel kisses him hard. Prior to this relationship, Castiel seemed almost hesitant to so much as touch Sam. Now, though, he takes what he wants when he wants it.

Sam's not complaining, although the rest of his body is.

Castiel must use his grace to fix that problem as well as his half-hard cock.

He's instantly leaking, almost ready to come, and he gasps, squirming in the hold Castiel has on him.

"Cas, stop that," he wheezes, and it's cut off as Castiel thrusts his cock between Sam's cheeks. 

"Do you want this, Sam? Or should I leave? Do you really want me to stop?" Castiel growls, pointedly nipping at Sam's neck, his jaw, at his lips, and Sam shakes his head.

"Don't stop." 

"That's what I thought."

Castiel worms his hand under Sam's legs, his fingers delving inside of Sam without resistance. His fingers are cold, slick, and it helps to alleviate some of the need crawling around in Sam's gut.

Castiel spreads it around inside of him until he's able to fit another finger in, then three, then four. 

By the fourth Sam is begging, pleading, with Castiel to get on with it.

He's avoiding Sam's prostate, and for once he's thankful because that would be an end to this whole charade.

Castiel's fingers are removed, and Sam whines at the odd feeling of being empty after being so full.

Castiel teases Sam, lets the head of his cock graze just into Sam's hole, and he bucks his hips. If Castiel were human, Sam would have been dropped. Now, though, he's held onto all the tighter, and Castiel keeps him in place, immobilizing him.

Sam throws his head back against the wall as Castiel starts to pull his hips down, thrusting his own up. 

Sam cries out, wails as Castiel stretches him impossibly wide. Sam whines with every breath he takes, and his chest heaves. 

"Cas, Cas, _ah_!" Sam yells as Castiel bottoms out, hissing obscenities through his teeth. 

Castiel sucks bruises into the skin of his throat, waiting for Sam to calm down enough so he can move. When Sam nods his head, Castiel moves him up the wall, making sure he's comfortable before slamming him back down on his cock.

Sam sobs, moaning loudly as Castiel takes him over and over.

He wraps his arms around Castiel's neck. Sam tries to move his hips, trying to situate himself so he can do some of the work. He's feeling good now, powered up and energized despite the hunt going wrong not three hours prior.

However, Castiel grabs his wrists, puts them on the wall, and secures them there with grace. The skin burns in a pleasant way where Castiel's grace touches his skin, not cold, but something akin to it. It's exhilarating. Sam tries to pull out of the grip, but it's unrelenting, stronger than anything he has ever encountered. He decides it's best to stop fighting and start enjoying.

He lets his body go lax. 

"Good, Sam, good boy." Sam lets a whimper escape past his lips, lets it echo in the room, and Castiel grins. "Do you feel good?" Sam nods.

"Yeah, keep goin', please."

Castiel rolls his hips up, and Sam bites out a groan, a choked off sound punched out of him, and Castiel is making similar ones.

Sam feels that burning sensation wrap around his cock, and he braces himself as Castiel's grace starts to stroke him through the most intense orgasm he's ever had. 

He comes and comes. It floods over the tendril of grace around his cock, and Castiel replaces it with his hand. It drips past his legs and onto the floor. Sam is beyond making sound. He isn't sure for how long he comes, but it knocks him clean out.

When he wakes it's late in the afternoon, the clock reading three PM. Castiel is laying beside him, not sleeping, but in a deep mediation it seems like.

Sam's joints pop as he stretches, his mouth wide as he yawns. 

"Sam? How are you feeling?" Castiel's voice is loud in the quiet of the room. Sam rolls so he has an arm slung over Castiel's hip.

"Good. Great. Thank you for last night, I needed that, you were right."

Castiel grins happily, presses a shy kiss to Sam's shoulder. He doesn't feel gross, not sweaty or covered in the mass amount of come he spilled everywhere.

"Did you clean me up?"

"Grace is good for many things, Sam, and cleaning up after sex is definitely in the top ten."

Sam laughs. 

"I'm glad, because that would have been gross to clean up the next day."

"But I made you feel good, that's all that matters."

"I guess," Sam complies.

Sam pulls Castiel closer, lets him bury his face in the nape of his neck; the crook of his shoulder is where he hooks his chin. 

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Cas." 

"Can we do that again soon?" Sam chuckles, kissing the top of his head.

"After last night I don't think I'm going to be able to get it up for a week, but after, yeah, we can do that again."

"Good, I liked watching you fall apart with my grace wrapped around you." He sucks Sam's ear lobe into his mouth, and Sam shivers. 

"Definitely doing that again." Sam says, but it's muffled against Castiel's lips, his knees bracketing Castiel's hips as he swings himself over Castiel's body.

When Cas says soon, Sam thinks, he means _soon_. Sam ruts his hips down -- this is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
